Level Workshop
Level Workshop Toggle render modes To toggle render mode you can either select the one you like in the Render Menu or by using the appropriate shortcut: Grid Mode – Ctrl+F1 Texture Mode – Ctrl+F2 Grid With Texture Mode – Ctrl+F3 Detail Texture Mode – Ctrl+F4 Undergrowth Mode Camera speed adjustment Speed of the camera is changed by using the mouse wheel or in the Movement Menu. To reset the speed; select Reset Speed in the Movement Menu, right click on the speed indicator in the status bar or use Ctrl+R. Camera position You can reset the position of the camera (to 0, 0) by selecting Reset Position in the Movement Menu or by right clicking the position display in the status bar. To select a specific position, use Set Position in the Movement Menu. Sky dome To change the sky texture, select the level specific tweak window in the Tweaker. Change SkyTexture or CloudTexture under LightSettings. Changing modify modes Modify modes are changed by either clicking on them in the toolbar or by using a shortcut, Ctrl+1 to Ctrl+9. Example: to select the road tool in the TerrainEditor, use Ctrl+6. Plug-in menu There is a menu that is plug-in specific, with the same name as the selected editor, where you can access all the registered commands. This menu changes depending on the editor you have selected. Paint detail- and color texture Select the texture mode in the TerrainEditor, either but selecting it in the toolbar or by pressing Ctrl+7. Setup the textures and materials you want to use for the different layers in the ResourceTree. Select a layer, either in the ResourceTree or by selecting a texture in the Plug-in Dialog on the right hand side of the tool. Select PaintMode: detail, color or both. Set the brush size and paint. Erase with right mouse button. Merge the layer onto the texture by clicking Merge. Clear all painted (non-merged) textures by clicking Clear. Remember, you need to select the Detail Texture Mode in the Render Menu or press Ctrl+F4 to see the detail textures. Paint undergrowth Select the undergrowth mode in the TerrainEditor, either but selecting it in the toolbar or by pressing Ctrl+8. Setup your materials by right clicking on the Material folder to add materials. Select a name and a color. Add vegetation types by right clicking on a material and select Add Type. Setup your vegetation type. Add an undergrowth texture by clicking Add Texture in the Plug-in Dialog. Select the undergrowth render mode in the Render Menu. Start painting with the left mouse button (right mouse button erases) Draw undergrowth can be turned on and off in the Render Menu. Working with splines Select the road tool in the TerrainEditor, either but selecting it in the toolbar or by pressing Ctrl+6. Add a control point by right clicking and selecting add or by holding alt and left mouse button Select a control point by clicking on it or by using the selection box Select an additional control point by holding shift and left mouse button Insert a control point by right clicking and selecting insert or by holding ctrl and left mouse button To remove a control point, press backspace To delete the entire spline, press delete To select the entire spline, double click on a control point To move the entire spline around, select the entire spline and move it To deselect the spline, click enter You can copy and paste a spline, with Ctrl+c and Ctrl+v. The new spline is pasted on the same position as the old one Merge to splines by selecting an edge control point on spline 1. Click Merge Copy. Select an edge control point on spline 2 and click Merge Paste. The two splines will be merged at the control points you selected Snap an unsnapped spline by clicking snap spline Working with roads You can select and tweak road templates in the ResourceTree. To add new road templates click Create New Template in the Plug-in Dialog. To create a road, simply select a spline and a road template and click Connect and select a name. To remove the road again, click disconnect. You will be prompted to remove the road from source-control, click yes if you want to do so. To apply the spline to the road and adjust the terrain, click Apply Spline. Refresh refreshes the road using its template. Camera modes Changing camera modes can be done in the Camera Menu or by using the appropriate shortcut: Normal Mode – Ctrl+F5 Top-Down Mode – Ctrl+F6 Orbit Mode– Ctrl+F7 Snap to Terrain Mode Soldier – Ctrl+F8 Setting team and kit In the LevelEditor click the Level Settings button to display the interface for selecting teams and kits. Set camera before spawn In the level specific tab in the Tweaker you can adjust the camera through which the user will see the levels once he connects, DefaultPosition and DefaultRotation. You can also use the editor camera and click Set Camera Before Spawn to set the DefaultPosition and DefaultRotation. Mini-map Under the minimap heading in the Plug-in Dialog for the LevelEditor you can show/hide the mini-map and reload it. Source-control will be performed on the mini-map texture. You can drag the position marker on the mini-map with the left mouse button to change the position of the camera. Using the resource tree Load resource To load an object, click the resource quick menu and choose “Load Resource..”. You will be prompted with a tree structure with all objects you can load. Either browse to a certain object and click OK, or choose a folder to load all objects below this folder. The loaded object will now be highlighted in the resource tree. Find resource If you need to find a loaded object in the resource tree, click the resource quick menu and choose “Find Resource..”. Enter the name of the object you want to locate and click OK, the object will now be highlighted in the tree. Bookmarks Use bookmarks to find your favorite objects in a snap. To add a bookmark, first select the item you want to add a bookmark to, the click the resource quick menu and choose Bookmarks->Add Bookmark. Now you can access the bookmark either from the same menu or by using a shortcut-action. Right-click for quick access When you right-click on a folder in the resource tree you get a list of all the loaded objects below this folder. Choosing any of these objects automatically highlights it in the tree. A perfect utility if you don’t want to browse all the way down to your object. Recent resources The five last loaded resources can be accessed from the resource quick menu. Choosing any of these will highlight it in the tree. If you have restarted the editor and the object isn’t loaded, the editor will load it for you before highlighting it. Placing Objects Drag-drop To get an object into the scene you just drag in from the resource tree a drop it into the scene. Selecting objects There are four ways to select an object. Just clicking the object, selects the object. Pressing shift while clicking the object keeps the previously selected object and just add the new one making a multi-selection. Clicking and dragging creates a selection-box and everything inside this box is selected. Choosing the object in the object-list under the level tab in the resource tree also selects the object in the scene. The fourth way to select an object is to use the “Object in scene”-dialog. Right-click the level tab in the resource tree to access this dialog. Here you will get a list of all objects, clicking any of them will select the object. If an object is selected, you can use the “Select all of same type”-button to multi-select all objects in the scene with the same type. Moving Switch to the move mode either by clicking the icon on the toolbar or by pressing CTRL+2. The selected item will now get three axis-arrows which can be dragged individually, moving the object along the chosen axis. Clicking the middle box will allow for the user to move the object axis-independent along the terrain. Pressing CTRL while moving the object will create and move a copy of the object, leaving the original object in its place. Rotating Switch to the rotation mode either by clicking the icon on the toolbar or by pressing CTRL+3. Click and drag any of the three arcs representing the different axes in which you can rotate the object. Transformation dialog Double-clicking on an object will bring up its transformation dialog where you can adjust its position and rotation numerically. Anchor points You can move the selected object’s anchor point by either holding down SHIFT and moving it, or choosing “Anchor” under “Movement Mode” in the plug-in dialog. Choosing “Snap to bounding box” allows you to snap the point to any of the corners of the bounding box. Remember, moving an anchor point will move it for ALL objects of same type. Another way to move the anchor point is to copy the position of the anchor point of one object to another. Choose an object, click “Stamp” under “Align to anchor” in the plug-in dialog, select a new object and click “Align”. The new object’s anchor point will now on the same position as the one of the original object. Snap In the Snap Menu you can select whether to snap the object to the ground or the grid. Replace object Selecting an object and clicking “Replace object(s)” will allow you choose a new object that will replace the selected one. This works for multi-selected objects as well. “Fullscreen” mode Pressing CTRL+TAB will hide all the windows in the editor leaving you with a large view of the scene. Pressing CTRL+TAB again switches back to the previous view. Editor layout Plug-in/Editor Dialog Scene View (Engine View) Resource Tree Tweaker (Tweaker Tree) Output window Statusbar Resource Quick Menu Toolbar # Plug-in/Editor Dialog ''' # '''Scene View (Engine View) # Resource Tree # Tweaker (Tweaker Tree) # Output window # Statusbar # Resource Quick Menu # Toolbar